Elizabeth falls further
by mummy4
Summary: A what if: Elizabeth has a disastrous conversation after the Netherfield Ball. Her actions following this conversation leave her life changing to a lower circumstance in society than before. She has no family or friends to help her through, she is alone in a place she has never known. Will someone come to save her? or will she be left to be unhappy with never being able to return?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Elizabeth Bennet is a spirited, intelligent, and good gentlewoman. Her life, as a gentleman's daughter was a happy, relaxed and enjoyable one. Although they had little money, and what was seen to most, as no dowry, they lived happily, with dreams and wishes for the future. Elizabeth always had one wish for life. She wished to marry for love and respect, not for convenience.

It was to her surprise that some months before, the one person in her family she thought cared little for her, tried their best to save Elizabeth from that marriage of convenience to her cousin, Mr William Collins. Her father's cousin.

They had been to the ball at Netherfield Park, it was a wondrous evening, dancing, laughing, spending time with friends and family. Elizabeth had found great pleasure in watching her beautiful eldest sister spend the majority of the evening in the company of Mr Bingley, the man whom was leasing the property. From the first moment of their acquaintance, they had seemed inseparable, and the love shone through. However, that night, it was so prominent in both, that the gossip was, there would be a proposal in the future.

What no-one realised, the proposal had already been spoken of and the pair were engaged, however Mr Bingley had not spoken to Mr Bennet as yet. He wished to have the ball first and then request permission from her father the following morning. Elizabeth knew of the engagement, due to both sisters not being able to hide anything from the other, Elizabeth from that moment was alive with the knowledge that her beloved sister would be loved as she deserved.

Mrs Bennet had seemed somewhat quieter over the evening, which had made Elizabeth worry for her health. Normally, her mother would be all loudness and crass, but that evening, it was as though something had been plaguing her mind. Watching her mother over the course of the evening, she had seen her mother watching her on and off throughout the night. Whom she danced with, spoke to, stayed away from. Whilst her father as per his usual, took delight in watching the foils of others who were also present.

Elizabeth pushed all worry aside so she could enjoy the evening as she would do normally. It was only when her odious cousin Mr Collins rudely interrupted a conversation with her dearest friend Charlotte, that her mood changed to one of disappointment. She had longed for one particular gentleman to ask for her hand for a dance, but he had not, instead she had this other gentleman imposing on her instead.

Mr Collins was a round man in shape, who delighted in talking of his patroness Lady Catherine De'Burgh, stating that he only did what she advised him too. Lamenting on her home and how much items cost, like the windows, fireplace, how many staircases were in her home, how many carriages she owned. He was unfit, sweaty, and unhygienic to the core. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to be away from this man's presence, but she knew that if she denied the dance with this man, she would have to sit out of her future dances, if asked.

The dance had gone terribly, many eyes were watching the pair dance, or in Mr Collins case, attempt to dance, on two occasions he had stepped on her foot, gone in the wrong direction, and bumped into a poor neighbour who was happily dancing next to them.

However, it was Mr Darcy that seemed intent on watching the pair dance through the entire event. She had wished it had been him whom she was dancing with, although she thought him-on many occasions- arrogant. It was not a cruel intention and the look in his eyes were one of shyness and sadness. Which had made Elizabeth wonder whether this arrogance was just a mask he put on in front of others. Elizabeth and Mr Darcy had begun to know each other through conversation and debate over the course of the month that he had been in residence at Netherfield Park. When alone with his friends he seemed more relaxed and joyful, not out and out smiling and laughing, but you could see the humour behind his eyes, he loved to read, took great care of his estates, tenants, servants, and most of all his family. He was always in correspondence with his younger sister, although whenever he spoke of her, Elizabeth saw sadness there. Elizabeth found that her heart was being touched by the man, without him even attempting to try to do so.

Elizabeth also knew, that no matter what happened, she would never be able to hope for a future with this certain gentleman, he was of the highest circles, whilst Elizabeth was nothing more than a country gentleman's daughter, so very far below him, he would never consider for her. Her heart was saddened by this, but she participated in the evening with the hope that she would at least be able to dance with the man she had come to care for deeply. Just that one dance would make her happy for many months, maybe years to come.

However, she was now dancing with a rounded sweaty man who did not know the dance steps, who was making a show of them both and attempting to converse at the same time, whilst his bad breath was constantly making her face turn in the other direction.

Whilst dancing she had spotted her mother sitting in the corner of the room, with a concerned look upon her face, her eyes flitting from Elizabeth, Mr Collins and another in the room, she knew not of the other person due to her dancing, but the thought that maybe her mother had eyes for another gentleman to pay attention to her, came to her mind. Could her mother be hoping for another in her life, but why? Elizabeth had thought that her mother would have been delighted with this turn of events, seeing as this odious man was to inherit Longbourn. If he was to marry one of the five daughters, then their home would always stay with them, and they would not be cast out when her father passed on.

She remembered the evening as though it only happened the night previous, Mr Collins following her every movement. Her mother, enjoying the evening but having something that was plaguing her, her father oblivious to all around him wishing to return to his library. Mr Bingley and Jane engrossed with each others company, and Mr Darcy, watching her movements from across the ballroom. Miss Bingley was true to form, her nose stuck in the air, wishing she was somewhere other than Meryton, stating how she was so far above all those in residence of the small town, and hanging onto Mr Darcy's arm every chance that was available. The night would have been laughable and enjoyable, if it was not for the disastrous ending that was to come, and the saviour that she never knew she had.

The anger she felt at that moment, bought tears to her eyes as she placed the books upon the shelves. It was the anger that made her stamp her foot as she unlocked the bookshop door ready for the patrons to enter, and it was the sadness and heartbreak at knowing the one man she cared for and had lost her heart to, would never know of where she was, or that her heart was lost to him.

Her life had changed dramatically, she was now an unhappy woman without the closeness of her family and friends. She was ultimately alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would just like to give a huge thank you to those that left the lovely reviews for this story so far. I hope i do you all justice with the continuation and that you carry on enjoying reading this as much as i enjoy writing it. Thank you once again, to you all, readers and reviewers, it is a great pleasure to do this for you. Please enjoy the next chapter. x_

CHAPTER 2

Mrs Bennet was all in a quandary, having been this way from the week before the Netherfield ball. She wrote two letters many times over that week, finally having both word perfect by the day the ball was to be had.

Her hands had shook with ferocity when she slid the first letter in between the few that were already sitting on the silver salver waiting to be sent. Luckily she had not been seen. Hoping that if her instincts were correct, the letter would arrive in time.

That night the relief she felt was overwhelming. She had been right, she was so overcome that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

The second letter, was burning into her skin. Months later and she still had it upon her person, hiding it under her mattress over night, to then place it back upon her person again the following morning.

No matter how much she tried, she could never find a time to be able to send this second letter. If her husband ever caught her with it, she would be shunned from her family, her name would be made a disgrace within the town. Even though, deep down, she believed certain residents of the town would agree with her, and her actions. But she could not chance being removed from the family home. She needed to be there for her daughters, be there to help them, advise them, make sure they married for love and love only. If it was down to her husband he would marry them off to anyone, just so he could get the peace that he so longed for in his life.

Mrs Bennet had been so downcast since Lizzy's disappearance, that Mr Bennet brought her reaction to that reason only. He would vex her with words of, why was she behaving so, when she did not like the child. So many times she had come close to telling the truth but knew she could not do that, much like she could not return to the time before she first met Mr Bennet.

The resentment she was feeling towards her husband was becoming so strong, she had to make out she had fits of nerves many times a day, to relieve herself of his condescending company. Her marriage having become very turbulent.

No matter what though, she had a plan for the morrow, she knew when the vows were taken, everyone would be returning to her home for the wedding breakfast. It was then she was hoping to engage a certain gentleman's help in the matter that was daunting her. She knew how he had felt, she had watched him closely and took mental notes of where his eyes went, whom they followed and to her, it was no surprise that his focus was Lizzy.

Mrs Bennet just hoped and prayed that the gentleman would not think of her as the silly, flighty mother, that he had seen months before. Although that act could not be changed now, she had started it many years ago, when her girls were out in society. Her idea was, that no matter the behaviour of the family, or the girls, any man that truly loved them would not walk away. So she had begun her mission of being a flighty mother, so far none had come close to the love that she wished her girls to have. She knew this to be a silly thing to do and a deceitful one, but she did not want her girls living with the marriage that she had entered into. There was no love, no respect, no anything. Never was she to let her girls go through that for the rest of their married lives.

She would do anything to keep them from a life of misery. Her girls had watched as their mother had gone through it, they stated that they would not do the same.

Thank the heavens for small mercy's.

When she had first come into an acquaintance with Mr Bennet, she had been acting a little like her youngest daughter Lydia, flighty, silly, and flirtatious. This was her way of gaining the attention she craved for so long. So when she came upon this young gentleman, he was handsome, polite, was the owner of a small estate. She could not have asked for more when he had started paying her that attention she was most assuredly wanting. Even though, she had behaved silly, she knew about propriety and did nothing but abide by those rules. Although that line was nearly crossed she made sure she did not cross them at all. This on many occasions caused Mr Bennet to become frustrated, with not many more patience left ,he proposed. They were married, and the young gentleman had his wife, and the lust he felt he could now release. Not long later, their eldest daughter Jane came into the world, followed by Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. However by the coming of Lydia, Mr Bennet had become bored with his family life, and due to not having an heir to inherit Longbourn, he gave up on the estate as well. Anything urgent was left to his steward. It was only matters that had to have direct contact with Mr Bennet, did he actually do something for the tenants and the estate they had called home for many years. This is how they had all lived for many years now, watching the head of the family skulk around the home, hiding in his library, or eating and then disappearing again, spending no more than minutes in their company a day. The girls were missing their father immensely, but no matter what was said, he always spoke of them as being loud and unruly. Then he would again either retire to his library or his rooms for the much needed peace he believed he deserved.

Mrs Bennet, returning her thoughts to the present day, finished dressing for the meal she was to hold for her future son in law and his guest, Mr Darcy. The sister's of Mr Bingley's were not to join them again. They had not changed in their opinion of her little country home or the residents of the town itself. But they were to be at the wedding, so Mrs Bennet made every effort to be civil, however, it was to no avail.

Once she was dressed, she bent down onto her knees, rested her elbows onto her bed, placed her palms together and started to pray, she prayed for her four daughters who still resided at their home, but the longest of the prayer was for her missing daughter. She prayed that she was well, safe, comfortable and not to sad. She prayed that one day she would again see her impertinent daughter, with her beautiful dark sparkling eyes, her enchanting smile, watch her take her long walks, returning with mud covering her hem, maybe a slight tear here and there, but most of all she prayed that she would be able to hold her daughter in her arms, show her she was loved by her, no matter what she made her believe. She did not want to make Lizzy believe she cared nothing for her, she never wanted that. But she had given her word to her dearest friend, and she did not want to break that.

If she had given special preference to Lizzy, her husband would have been suspicious, he would have questioned her and demanded answers. Being the head of the house, she would not be able to refuse him. So she made out she cared little for Lizzy. In the end it was to no avail, as Mr Bennet had been an ogre that night, and she had to do the one thing that hurt her the most. Her life had been so different since that night, she had seen a side to her husband she did not know existed, he was cruel, he did not listen, he was forceful and arrogant and made it known to the entire household.

Mrs Bennet prayed that with the visit of this other gentleman, she might be able to still carry out on her word that she had made many years before. Neither her friend or herself knew if the plan was ever to come about, it would all be down to her daughters and her friend's son. If they saw something special happening, then they would fly into motion with helping something to come about.

Both mother's had seen what they believed was a spark between Lizzy and Mr Darcy many years before, when visiting each other. So Mrs Bennet started distancing herself from her daughter. Mr Bennet would not want Lizzy that far away from him, she believed he did not want her to leave the house at all. Lizzy was her husbands favourite, and she believed he would have made her stay at their home for her entire life if he had the chance to. So, with this in mind, no special treatment was given to Lizzy from that day forth.

However she never saw her dearest friend again, due to her death a little time after she had given birth to her final child. But Mrs Bennet had given her word to this woman and she was not going back on that word, she was a woman of honour, nothing else was left to be said. Hence her shock when she saw Mr Darcy in Meryton, after many years of being a stranger to them. It was then her hope was renewed.

Mrs Bennet had seen it happen, she had watched it before her very eyes. Mr Darcy was very much in love with her Elizabeth. Her joy was hard to keep in, but then Mr Collins was trying to gain Lizzy's attentions, this concerned her deeply. Mrs Bennet then focused on four people, she watched the interaction of Mr Darcy, Elizabeth, Mr Collins and also her husband. Mr Bennet had a comforting smirk upon his features when he saw the attention being given to Lizzy, by none other than Mr Collins, she knew something was afoot, and it was at that time she was overcome with relief she had sent that very first letter.

Raising from her kneeling position, and leaving her rooms to go to the parlour, she heard the wheels of a carriage. Pulling her shoulders back and taking a deep breath, she put herself back into the persona she had publicly been showing for many years.

Screeching in her highest voice and waving her handkerchief she entered the parlour just as the gentleman arrived and were announced.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Darcy had returned to London the morning after the ball at Netherfield, but was due to return a few months later to attend his friend's wedding. His feelings of leaving were mixed, his needing to be away from the woman who had captured his heart, but also not wanting to leave her at all. However, he knew that if by the time of his friend's wedding, he had not pushed all feelings and emotions of this woman out of his heart and mind, he would go to her with a request of courtship. If he was able to conquer this woman, then he knew he could return with no danger of fooling himself that he could finally be happy. Either way his future was made up by the outcome of what his heart would be telling him.

Those months seemed to go past with a quickness he didn't think possible. If anything his heart was yearning for Miss Elizabeth, he was more or less counting the days of return, so he could obtain whether she would accept his courtship. Darcy could picture her everywhere he went, whether on his arm or reading in the library at Pemberly. She was so very much in his heart he could not imagine a life without her.

His journey to Netherfield was one of anticipation, and joy, anticipation for meeting Miss Elizabeth again, and joy for his friends upcoming marriage. He had read for most of the journey, but when he came closer to the home of his friend, that reading became less and less, his thoughts running away with him.

Those fine eyes, that enchanting smile, speaking with her at the wedding breakfast, and finally being able to make it known she is courting him. He knew he was getting away with himself, expecting her to accept his attentions but he could not help himself. He would just have to be patient and keep his hopes to a minimum, until he knew for sure.

Once on the park and nearly at the house, he gave himself a talking to and made himself calm, it would not do for him to be overcome with emotion, that was something he let no-one see. His life was private and that is the way he meant to keep it. He always put a mask in place, but with the knowledge of his friend marrying for love, and the sight of Miss Elizabeth he was struggling indeed. Maybe seeing Miss Bingley would temper the happiness he was feeling.

He was correct, a deep sigh of agitation left him when he saw Miss Bingley near on bouncing outside the house waiting to greet him.

The carriage pulled up outside, with both Bingley and his sister awaiting him. Bingley with a genuine smile upon his features and Miss Caroline Bingley, with a sneer of pleasure that she could not hide from him or anyone else. Caroline Bingley was in her normal burnt orange gown, which clashed entirely with her hair, her eyes gleaming with anticipation of his arrival. Darcy dearly wished that Miss Bingley had refused to attend the wedding, but he knew full well that she would do no such thing, when she knew his arrival was imminent.

"Welcome back, my man." Bingley with his happy manners, bounced down the steps to greet him.

"Good Afternoon, Bingley. I take it you are all ready for your wedding to your angel?" Darcy had to smile, as his friends eyes glazed over with the thoughts of his angel. Bingley had always been a happy and amiable man to all he met. However, since the meeting of the Bennet's, particularly Jane Bennet, that amiability came even more to the forefront of his friend.

"How good it is to see you again Mr Darcy, welcome, welcome." Darcy could feel this woman and her fortune hunting eyes, look him up and down as he stood there. Barely able to speak a civil word he looked her way and bowed slightly. His manners and his upbringing always taught him to be pleasant no matter how much he wished it not so.

"I thank you Miss Bingley."

"Please come in, my man. How about some fortification before retiring to your rooms. There is something I would like to discuss with you, of my wedding on the morrow."

Both Bingley and Darcy were startled, when Miss Bingley started to laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"My apologies Charles, but I do find it so terribly diverting. I do hope Mr Darcy, that you will not be terribly down trodden when you hear the news." With that she walked away heading into the house, trying to keep her amusement to herself.

"All right Bingley, what is so very amusing to your sister, when it is your wedding day and why, pray tell, would I be affected?" What Darcy did not realise was, in a matter of moments those hopes and dreams he hoped for, would be crushed, but a determination would come flying to the surface to do something about it.

"Come, my man and I will tell you all. Well, I will tell you what I can."

They both headed in to the house, Bingley leading the way to his study, knowing that Miss Bingley would not follow without be called. Bingley knew she would relish in hearing the story yet again. It was becoming extremely annoying, even her closest friend, their sister, Mrs Hurst was becoming annoyed with their youngest sister and avoided her as much as possible these days.

Closing the door to the study and pouring himself and Darcy a drink, they both sat near the lit fireplace.

After a couple of minutes sipping their beverages, Bingley looked at Darcy with a sad countenance and took a deep sigh. Taking another gulp of his drink he began the tale he had been told from his beloved Jane.

"As much as I know you will deny this, I know when you were visiting in the past, you held a special regard for Miss Elizabeth." Holding his hand up to stop Darcy from interrupting.

"I know my man, what I saw in your face, I was feeling myself for her sister. So please do not deny it to me, your long-term friend, who knows you well." Darcy nodded his head in acknowledgement, feeling the start of being uncomfortable.

"It pains me to tell you this Darcy, but Miss Elizabeth will not be at the wedding, she will not be at the house, and we are not to speak her name in front of the family." Taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, he continued. "Except for my Jane of course, as she was the one that informed me of all that has happened, what she spoke of was against her father's wishes."

"Bingley, What on earth has happened, Is Miss Elizabeth well? Has she been hurt? Tell me Bingley, you are driving me to distraction." Darcy stood and started pacing, the thoughts running through his mind were horrendous, he was getting impatient with not knowing what had happened.

"As far as anyone else knows, the night of the ball, that I held here, she was fine. As of that night on, we know nothing and can not find her. Jane filled me in, she was so distraught, it took an age to get her to speak coherently. The night of the ball, the Bennet's returned home, all in happy spirits from having a wonderful time. The three youngest girls retired to their rooms the moment they stepped inside. But Mr and Mrs Bennet, Mr Collins, Jane and Elizabeth went to the parlour to have some tea before retiring for the night. It was then apparently that the mood changed, and so did there lives."

At hearing the last, Darcy stopped pacing and spun around to face his friend.

"What happened?"

"With sudden surprise, Mr Collins stood up and pronounced to the room, but especially Miss Elizabeth, he wanted to ask for her hand in marriage."

Darcy instantly paled and fell into the seat opposite his friend, waiting for the worst thing he could hear, that she was now married.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, turned the man down gently and with poise." At this Darcy seemed to brighten, his colour came back, but then in the next instant it was gone again. "However, her father had other idea's and demanded she accept his ridiculous relative. Even Mrs Bennet spoke against the forced marriage."

This news shocked Darcy, through all the family, he believed Mrs Bennet would have been the one to force a marriage upon her children, especially if it was to help the family. Mr Collins was to inherit their estate and Mrs Bennet was against the marriage, that astounded him more than anything else in Bingley's speech so far.

"Mr Bennet would hear none of it and was quite rude to his wife. But it made her silent and she held her tongue from then on. He spoke of her not having the compliment of a say in their daughters futures, seeing as she could not give him a son, so she was to keep silent on the matter."

"HE SAID WHAT." Darcy was furious, yes, the three youngest girls were silly and flighty, but they were good girls, they were young, and as they got older things would change, the two eldest girls were proof of that, and it was down to their mother raising them, not the head of the house. He kept himself locked away, that much Darcy and Bingley had both noticed. How on earth could he disrespect his wife in such a way. But then it was not as though they were in public, and he had heard of much worse in his time. Taking a deep breath and bringing his temper under control he let his friend carry on.

"I know Darce, I was completely dumbfounded when Jane told me of this. Well, getting back to it, he told the family that the three youngest girls were too silly to manage Longbourn estate and be a good mistress, they had their heads far to up in the clouds, Jane was otherwise already engaged, that left Miss Elizabeth, she had no prospects and would do to nicely to keep Longbourn as it should be kept. Thats what she was raised to do and that's what shall be done. It was then Jane told me, Elizabeth looked like she had lost all her spirit and vivacity right there and then, she paled, she lost that twinkle in her eyes, burst into tears and slumped down on the chaise. Jane tried comforting her, but Miss Elizabeth pushed her away. After a few minutes Jane said that Miss Elizabeth pulled herself together and then started a furious argument with her father, but it was to no avail. He told her that other than meal times she was to stay in the house and her rooms until the day of her wedding. She then ran from the room and retired for the night." Bingley stood and refilled there glasses, Darcy gulping his down in one go, with Bingley refilling it. Handing it back to his friend, Darcy then took his time with this other beverage whilst Bingley carried on with his tale.

"Jane slept little that night, in wee hours of the morning after much tossing and turning, she crept out of bed, to go and find her dearest Lizzy, as she called her. She told me that she gently opened her door a crack to see if her father was lurking about. But as she did so, she was shocked to see her mother and Miss Elizabeth both fully dressed heading towards the staircase. Her mother was whispering words she could not hear, but was gently guiding a very tearful and saddened Miss Elizabeth downstairs. Mrs Bennet held two bags, no doubt, full with Miss Elizabeth's belongings. Jane closed the door of her room and went back to bed, worried and scared. That was the last anyone has seen of Miss Elizabeth. Jane has not told her mother what she saw that night, but she believes her mother knows where Miss Elizabeth is residing. Mr Bennet was furious the next morning when she was found missing, Jane kept her eyes down and Mrs Bennet would have even surprised even you Darcy. She said not a word about Miss Elizabeth, as far as she is concerned she knows nothing. But I can tell you this. She is not as good an acctress as she likes to make out, you can see the pain and sadness behind her eyes Darcy. Do you think you might be able to get her to tell you where she is, so we can, if nothing else, find her and see that she is well."

Darcy was shocked to the core by everything that he had heard. His heart was beating erratically, and his anger towards the head of the Bennet house was barely contained.

"I am determined I will find her Bingley, do not fret, we will unite the future Mrs Bingley and Miss Elizabeth again. I give you my word, I will not rest until she is found."

"Thank you Darcy, thank you. Jane will be very pleased to know she is not alone with finding her sister. She feels desperately alone in her misery."

"Well, we will certainly change that, will we not Bingley."

"Indeed we shall."

Both sat for many minutes before they retired for some rest, then to prepare themselves for dinner at the Bennet's. Darcy knew he would have to keep himself under control when it came to being in the company of Mr Bennet again. He could do nothing but admit some pride towards Mrs Bennet, for he knew she was thinking of him. He had seen her watching him and his behaviour towards Miss Elizabeth the night of the ball. He remembered both mother and daughter from many years ago, but feeling they did not remember him, he said not a word. The concern in Mrs Bennet's face when her daughter was dancing with that odious man Collins, was almost alarming. How he now wished he had asked for her hand, she would not be missing and she would not have had to endure all that she had so far. What a fool he had been.

He was going to fix this mess that Mr Bennet had caused, he was going to make it right and make up for all that he himself had neglected to do, when he first came back into Miss Elizabeth's life.

All he had to do now, was decide how to make this come about. His only clue was Mrs Bennet herself. He would have to find a way of speaking to her and without the constant presence of her husband.

With a new determination, he went to rest, before he set his plan in motion.


End file.
